Roxas
Summary Roxas, the Key of Destiny, is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within the original Organization XIII, born when Sora took his own heart to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious of Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. Roxas was also one of the mysterious hooded figures in Another side, Another story... and Deep Dive. During the prologue of Kingdom Hearts II, the player controls Roxas until Sora is awakened. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Roxas is the primary protagonist. This game focuses on the time period between Roxas's birth and his departure from the Organization, eventually leading to his capture at the hands of Riku and DiZ. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Roxas, Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 1, appears about 15 Classification: Sora's Nobody, Former Member of Organization XIII Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Comparable to Sora. Fought Riku and nearly defeated him, forcing Riku to give into the darkness to defeat him. Stated by WoG to be the second strongest of the organization at full potential. Defeated Saix while weakened, and later on defeated a Xehanort amped Saix with Xion and Sora.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: At least FTL (Should be comparable to Sora who can warp through space fast enough to outspeed a laser.), Immeasurable at peak Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to Sora who could fight 1000 heartless and consistently goes acrosss worlds constantly fighting heartless without showing any hint of tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range with keyblade, Planetary with magic. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (As a nobody he truy does not exist), Existence and Nonexistence Erasure with the Keyblade (Type 4. Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist.), Light Manipulation & Homing Attack (Can cause streams of light to come out. Roxas' desperation moveis shooting out huge beams of light. Can have the light beams home in on him. Is a warrior of light himself), Darkness Manipulation& Portal Creation (Can open up dark corridors. Notes himself to be someone from the dark.), Summoning (Summoned his samurai nobodies), BFR & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Took Sora to an alternate place for their fight, further confirmed this when Goofy and Donald confirm that he dissapeared.), Power Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Conceptual Manipulation Category:Concepts Users (Type 3, possibly 2. Should scale to Xehanort who could put Kairi in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces.), Flight (Flew around to avoid Xion's attacks), Wind Manipulation (With Aero spells), Ice Manipulation (With blizzard spells), Fire Manipulation (With fire spells, some of the spells can home in on an enemy), Elemental Manipulation, Healing (With cure spells, and potions), Regeneration (Some of his cure spells act as regen), Lightning Manipulation (With thunder spells), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Energy Manipulation, Durability [[Power Nullification]] (With Nil Element), Resistance to Possession (Can expel hover ghost out of him), Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, [[Power Nullification]], Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (All via Master's Circle), OHK (With second chance) Standard Equipment: Oblivion and Oathkeeper Intelligence: Possible Genius combat wise (Learned how to fully wield and use the keyblade in less then a year, can sometimes remember things from Sora and copy those techniques.) Weaknesses: Can sometimes be too aggressive rushing into situations head on without thinking about the consequences, like when he was attempting to take Kingdom Hearts from the organization not realizing that Xemnas would have defeated him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Games Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Boss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Tier 2 Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Light Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoning Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Flight Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability [[[[Power Nullification]] Users]]